


Rhino vs Aggron

by Andrew78591



Series: Vs Battles [10]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew78591/pseuds/Andrew78591
Summary: Fighters, they all come in different sizes and varieties. Many use their knowledge of martial arts, speed, or weaponry to win their fights. But some like to be simple. Using their overwhelming power and defense to take down their enemies like the juggernauts they are. Aleksei Sytsevich aka The Rhino. And Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Who will win? Who will die? Let's find out.
Series: Vs Battles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659688
Kudos: 1





	Rhino vs Aggron

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Andrew78591, here with another vs battle. This time it's the spider-man villian, Rhino, going up against the pokemon, Aggron. It's time to see which one of them is the strongest juggernaut between them.
> 
> Before we start, I need to explain a but ab out Aggron. For this fight, I'll be using a level 100 wild Aggron. So there will be no mega evolution, no EV and IV training, and the pokemon will only have access to his natural moveset he learns through level up. Along with using his feats from the Pokédex from his evolution line. Also, he'll be able to use his entire movepool with no four move limit. This is to make the fight more interesting and more freedom of creativity.
> 
> Rock Body Juggernauts - Rhino vs Aggron
> 
> With all that explained, let's start this vs battle. Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin.

**Hey guys, Andrew78591, here with another vs battle.** **This time it's the spider-man villian, Rhino, going up against the pokemon, Aggron. It's time to see which one of them is the strongest juggernaut between them.**

**Before we start, I need to explain a but ab out Aggron. For this fight, I'll be using a level 100 wild Aggron. So there will be no mega evolution, no EV and IV training, and the pokemon will only have access to his natural moveset he learns through level up. Along with using his feats from the Pokédex from his evolution line. Also, he'll be able to use his entire movepool with no four move limit. This is to make the fight more interesting and more freedom of creativity.**

**Rock Body Juggernauts - Rhino vs Aggron**

**With all that explained, let's start this vs battle. Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin.**

* * *

**_Mining Area, Mountain_ **

At a mountain, a couple of kilometers near New York City laid a mining area. Deep inside was an open area with tunnels that led to different locations of the mine, railroad and carts all around, mining equipment laying around, and different levels. Though everything was worn out as this mine had been abandoned for a long time.

Walking through the mining area is a man. A giant, muscular man that wore a grey, rocky-like bodysuit that had an interesting look at that of a rhinoceros. The man, in particular, is the Russian, Aleksei Sytsevich, better known as The Rhino. Rhino wandered around the mining area as he was communicating with someone through his earpiece.

"Okay Doc, I am here. Now, what is it that you want Rhino to do?" Rhino asked in a thick, Russian accent.

Otto Octavius aka Doctor Octopus replies back and explains his objective. "My resources say there's a good amount of iron ore and other metals within that mine. So your job is simple. Find the metals and ore and bring them back to me."

"I don't get it, Octavius. Why send me here to find metal when there is plenty to buy or steal elsewhere," Rhino questioned.

"Simpleton, this metal is unlike any I have seen or used. Many of them have different types of metals merged together to make them stronger than other metals out there. And with the ores, I could potentially create a metal that's close to strength as Adamantium," Doc Ock explained in detail.

Rhino simply stood there for a sec, dumbfounded by what he heard. "Yeah... special rocks and metal."

"Honestly, I question your intelligence sometimes. If there is any in that brain of yours," Otto insulted.

"Whatever, I do not need to be genius to do my job," Rhino said, scoffing off the insult. "Anyway, once I do this, I get paid?"

"As long as you complete your objectives then yes. Now get to it."

Ending the call, Rhino groaned in annoyance. He was used to these kinds of fetch jobs, but to be forced to travel all the way here for metals seemed too excessive. The only reason he agreed to this was that Ock was going to pay him handsomely for it so he didn't complain too much. All he had to do was find these ores and metals, take them to Doc Ock, and be done with this.

So Aleksei roamed the mining area for a good couple of minutes. Checking every cave and level to find this treasure. While he was getting annoyed that he wasn't finding anything, Rhino would reach the highest level of the mining area and find it. Near the every end of the level, next to a rocky wall, was a large pile of metal and ore. A pile so big that it nearly touched the ceiling. While he wasn't a genius, Sytsevich knew that this amount could be worth a lot. He even hoped that Doc Ock would pay him even more for the amount he was seeing.

Rhino laughed at the sight in glee and got close to the pile and picked up a hand full of ore. "Finally, I have found it. Now to get this back to Doc and get paid."

As Rhino was pondering on how to get all this metal and ore out of here, something unexpected happened. A part of the wall broke down and collapsed as it formed a massive hole. The Russian got into a charging position to face this mysterious figure. Though he believed that it was Spider-Man that came to stop him. But to his surprise, it was someone else. No, something else entirely.

The figure was a giant, bulky, rocky monster with metal armor on it, mostly on its head that resembled a helmet with horns. It has sharp claws on its hands and feet, rocky spikes on its shoulders, and a long, large tail. This creature is the Iron Armor Pokémon, Aggron.

The pokémon stepped out of his tunnel as it was going to his pile of metal and ore to fill up his empty stomach. But as he turned to see his pile, Aggron was taken back in shock to see someone else was near his pile. And seeing the intruder had touched his food, the steel type pokémon growled in anger.

"Such a strange animal… I assume this pile belongs to you," Rhino asked the creature. The look Aggron gave him was more than enough to answer his question.

"I see. Well, too bad. I need this to get my pay. So I suggest you leave…" Rhino said as he flexed his muscles and punched his fists together as a way of intimidation. "Or Rhino will crush you."

All the intimidation did was anger the pokémon even more. How dare this trespasser steal from him, his food, and think that he could get away with it. Aggron would not allow this, not in his home turf. Seeing as the giant wouldn't leave without its metal, the pokémon knew what to do. Aggron let out a mighty roar, that shook the mining area a bit, as it challenged the intruder to a fight.

Seeing the creature's reaction, Aleksei cracked his knuckles and ready himself for battle. "So you choose death? Very well..."

(Death Battle: Four Fist Death Punch - Therewolf Media)

Rhino moved away from the pile as he walked closer to the monster. "When this is over, I will crush your head like balloon."

With that, both giants got into a running position and then charged at each other as these two animal juggernauts were going to clash.

**_Fight!_ **

The two juggernauts tackled each other, creating a massive shockwave around the area, even creating cracks on the ground. Rhino and Aggron struggled to overpower each other and it seemed that Rhino was winning. As he felt himself being pushed back, Aggron was quick to counter this. Grabbing the Russian's horn, the pokémon uses the man's momentum against him and throws Rhino behind him, causing the villain to stumble and crash to a nearby wall. Rhino didn't get a chance to recover as Aggron used **Tackle** on him and slammed the man to the wall, creating cracks behind them. Though the attack didn't do much to Aleksei as he was quick to retaliate by grabbing Aggron's horns and knee kicking the creature at its chin. The pokémon stumbled back by the attack which allowed the Russian to kick the animal away from him. As Rhino was about to counterattack, he saw a minecart near him and smiled as Sytsevich had an idea.

Aggron staggered a bit before shaking it off, regaining its focus. As he did, the pokémon was greeted with Rhino running towards him with a minecart in his hand. The iron creature didn't have time to react as the Russian swung the cart against his face. Rhino swung the cart a second time before lifting the rolling stock and smashing it on top of the pokémon's head. Sytsevich grinned seeing that this attack should be enough to kill the creature. But his glee was short-lived as the Russian was shocked that Aggron had not only stopped the minecart from hitting him, but his claws were stabbed deep into the trolley. Immediately, the pokémon used **Metal Claw** to tear the cart into two halves. Then Aggron proceeded to slash at Rhino's face two times before using **Iron Tail** to knock back the Russian.

As Rhino was stunned by the attack, Aggron charged at him, using **Take Down.** However, Aleksei was quick to recover and moved to the side to avoid the attack. While at the same time, the Russian performed a reverse elbow strike at the back of the creature's head, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. Aggron managed to use his four limbs to stop himself in time as the pokémon was inches near a cliff. While the Iron Armor Pokémon was relieved by this, he noticed that Rhino was charging at him with full force. Seeing this, Aggron used **Iron Defense** to increase his defense to take on the charging attack. When the attack connected, Rhino unknowingly caused Aggron and himself to fall off the cliff. As both combatants were free-falling, the pokémon used this opportunity to grab the Russian and throw him faster to the ground below. As a result, Rhino was the first to crash land onto the ground. But before Sytsevich could even think about getting up, Aggron fell on top of the Russian as he used **Heavy Slam** to cause more damage.

Aggron got off Rhino as he picked up the unconscious Russian by the horn. The pokemon let out his claws as he was ready to use **Metal Claw** to end this. Unfortunately, Rhino had woken up as his eyes were now filled with rage. I'm an instant, Aleksei headbutted the pokémon away from him and began his assault. Sytsevich laid down a fury of punches at the creature before he headbutted him again. But Aggron countered this with his own **Headbutt**. Then the creature retaliated with a couple more swipes of his **Metal Claw,** gaining an attack boost with one of them before using another **Iron Tail.** However, Rhino was quick to block and grab the tail before throwing the pokémon away from him. Aleksei then ran towards the creature for another powerful tackle. Though Aggron was able to recover fast enough to counter-attack with another **Take Down.** As the two behemoths' attacks collided, Rhino was able to grab onto Aggron's horns and force the pokémon onto his knees.

"Hehehe, you are strong, creature. But Rhino is stronger," Sytsevich said as he attempted to slowly crush Aggron's head. "Now to do what Rhino promis-"

But just then, Aggron's horns began to glow as he used **Metal Sound.** Emitting a loud, metallic screech, Rhino backed away in pain as the ear-piercing sound was hurting his head. With an opening in front of him, Aggron used **Mud Slap,** slapping mud onto Aleksei's face, blinding him. With that, the pokémon used **Autotomize** to increase his speed before beginning his assault.

Aggron rushed as Rhino and slash the Russian with repeated **Metal Claw** attacks, gaining two more attack boosts. Sytsevich tried to fight back, but not only was the pokémon kept evading his attacks, but he couldn't see where the creature was. The assault ended as Aleksei managed to wipe the mud off his face, regaining his sight, and block the creature's claws. But Aggron knocks back Rhino by pushing the Russian off him then using **Iron Tail.** With that, the Iron Armor Pokémon used **Rock Tomb,** by stomping his foot to the ground and summoning small boulders around Rhino. Then commands the boulders to smash onto Aleksei, creating a rocky prison around him. With his opponent trapped, Aggron uses **Autotomize** to further increase his speed before unleashing a barrage of **Metal Claws** onto Rhino's head, boosting his attack at max.

As Rhino felt every scratch he was dealt with, he felt his anger grow more and more. Having enough of this, Sytsevich used all his strength to break out of his prison, knocking back the pokémon. Then Rhino immediately grabbed Aggron's left horn and, with full force, broke it off the creature's head before stabbing the horn into the pokémon's right eye. Aggron roared in pain, his eye was now bleeding, before Aleksei punched him to the ground. With the pokémon now stunned, laying on the ground, motionless, Rhino grabbed the creature's tail, chuckling at what he was about to do. When Aggron regained consciousness, it was too late as the Russian swung him around and around until Sytsevich gained enough momentum and threw the pokémon to one of the higher parts of the cavern walls. With the amount of force, Aggron suffered immense pain as well as caused the wall to break up. Then the Iron Armor Pokémon fell back to the ground below as the wall pieces tumbled onto the creature, covering him in his own rocky tomb.

Satisfied, Rhino scoffed as he began to walk away, uttering, "металлическая мерзость"

But then he heard something. Aleksei flinches as he turns back to the rocky tomb as he could have sworn he heard the rocks move. Then out of nowhere, Aggron bursts out of his tomb as the pokémon charged at Sytsevich with **Take Down.** Rhino braced himself as the Russian took the attack, feeling himself being pushed back. Sytsevich shoved back the creature as he retaliated with a punch. But Aggron was prepared as he used **Protect,** creating a blue energy shield, to block the punch. Catching Rhino off guard, Aggron used this opportunity as his body glowed white and used **Double-Edge.** Tackling the Russian with a dangerous, incredible force that pushed Aleksei a good distance back. Normally this move would cause recoil damage to the user, but Aggron didn't have to worry about that due to his **Rock Head** ability, which protected him from recoil. The pokémon even growled in satisfaction as he tapped his head, showing off its durability.

Rhino stood up as he held his head in pain. But as he did, Sytsevich noticed something wrong. He realized that his horn had been broken off, reducing it to a stump. Knowing this, Rhino let out a furious roar as he charged, on all fours, at his opponent with murderous intent. Seeing this, Aggron used **Iron Defense** and **Autotomize** to increase his defense and max out his speed before charging in with another **Double-Edge.** As their attacks collided, the very earth they stood on cracked, shooting out small rocks and pebbles. Even the cavern shook violently by the shockwaves that were emitted.

The fight continued as both the juggernauts unleashed their own barrages of attacks. From punches, kicks, to even a couple slashes, the fight was absolutely brutal. Their attacks were causing cracks to appear on their armor, a few pieces of their hard skin falling off, and a few places of their body and face were bleeding. But, despite all that, Rhino and Aggron continued to fight on. Sytsevich delivered a couple of punches on the pokemon face before the creature pushed him and used **Iron Tail** to push him away to the side. The Iron Armor Pokémon then smashed the ground up, causing multiple rocks to fly into the air. With that, Aggron's head glowed a bright whitish-grey, charging at Rhino, unleashing **Iron Head** at his opponent's chest. Aleksei barely had any time to comprehend, gasping for air, as he was bombarded by multiple rocks from **Rock Slide.** Despite the pain, the Russian was able to push through and grab onto the pokémon's head. But Aggron also sunk his teeth into Sytsevich's left arm, specifically the armor.

The two were in an intense struggle as they tried to overpower each other, breaking out each other's grip. In the few seconds, which felt longer for them, Aggron managed to break free and with one mighty pull, tore off a massive armor piece from Rhino's front arm. Because the armor was infused with his skin, Aleksei's arm was heavily bleeding, his blood-red muscles were exposed with only a few pieces of skin left, and having a burning sensation as the wound was exposed to the air. Sytsevich looked at his wound, completely stunned by the injury he had just received. It was rare for his armor to be damaged, even more, so that anyone could tear it off his body. The Russian's anger skyrocketed by this as he was in full-on rage mode.

Aggron charged in with a **Metal Claw** to attack his oblivious opponent. But Rhino surprised the pokémon as he turned and stopped the attack with his injured arm. And without warning, snapped Aggron's arm in two before punching the creature two times, pushing him back. The Iron Armor Pokémon growled in pain by the sudden turn of events. But he barely had to comprehend anything of this as Rhino was in front of him, towering over the pokémon with his raging eyes staring at him. Sytsevich would then lift both his arms up and aimed them at the creature

"DIIIIIIIE!"

With that roaring scream, Aggron used **Iron Defense** , maxing out his defense, before taking on Rhino's attack. As Aleksei's arms smashed onto the pokémon's head, the ground beneath them gave in, becoming a crater and blowing away nearby rocks around them. Aggron suffered immensely from the attack as he felt many parts of his body had large cracks on them, especially his iron head, and his mouth was bleeding. The pokémon nearly went unconscious because of this but held on. Rhino looked at the creature with a satisfied, smug smile, believing that he had won the battle. But the Russian's smile went away as the pokémon looked at him with his own smile. Satisfied that his opponent fell for his trap.

Immediately, Aggron activated **Metal Burst** and returned all the damage and pain it received from Rhino's attack with several times power beyond it. Unleashing a white energy blast, along with multiple metal shards, at Sytsevich, launching him back multiple feet away. The attack did massive damage to Rhino as his bodysuit had large cracks everywhere and some of the shards had pierced through, stuck inside his muscle tissue. His wounds were leaking out a lot of blood and most of his stamina was gone. Needless to say, but Rhino was not looking good.

As Aleksei tried to get up, he was met with a sight of Aggron, looking at him as the pokémon was in a charging position. Emitting dangerous, white energy throughout his body with his head being a whitish-grey, Aggron rushed at his opponent as he used a combination of **Iron Head** and **Double-Edge.** When the attack connected, all Rhino could do was scream until the tackle caused the Russian to explode, reducing him into bloody body parts. With that, the battle was over and the pokémon had killed Aleksei Sytsevich.

With his opponent dead, Aggron let out a massive roar to signify his victory.

But once he did that, the pokémon collapsed itself to the ground as all of his stamina was completely gone now. Letting himself go unconscious and rest. After everything Aggron had endured earlier, it was all worth it.

* * *

About half an hour later, someone else comes into the mining area. Moving through the rocky area with his mechanical limbs was a furious looking Doctor Octopus, who was looking for a certain henchman.

"Where is that horn headed, buffoon in that overly metallic excuse of barely functional armor?!" he shouted as he looked around to find Rhino

Then he heard something. Looking up, the noise coming from above the cliff. Knowing this, Otto assumed that Rhino was up there. "There he is," he growled as he climbed up to the top of the cliff.

Now at the top, Octavius had his metal arms ready to give the idiot a piece of his mind. "Rhino, what is taking you so-"

Doc Ock immediately stopped his shouting at the sight he was seeing. Instead of seeing Rhino, he was met with Aggron, who was currently resting and eating from his metal and ore pile. All the while, a group of Clefairies were around the Iron Armor Pokémon as they were using **Life Dew** to heal his wounds. Aggron noticed Doc Ock's presence and looked at the scientist with an intense glare. Warning him to leave or else.

"You're not Rhino. Where is he?" Otto looked around the area until he found the Russian. Well, what was left of him.

Near the corner of the area were all the remaining body pieces of the Rhino. Currently being eaten by a group of Charmeleon and Gabite.

This sight made Octavius growl in hesitation as he was able to piece together what had occurred here. Seeing as the giant pokémon was able to kill Rhino and was still glaring at him, the doctor made his decision.

"Hm, it seems that I underestimated the situation and believed this to be easy," Doc Ock said before facing Aggron. "I shall take my leave. But know this, creature. I will be back."

With that, Otto climbed down the cliff and left the cave. Aggron simply scoffed at this, daring the bald man to try, before the pokémon laid back down for a well-deserved rest.

* * *

**_New York City_ **

Inside an apartment of the big city was Peter B Parker, still in his spider-man outfit minus the mask, sitting on his couch as he was watching TV. On his lap was a small Joltik as the Attaching Pokémon was watching the news along with his master.

"...and that is how our friendly neighborhood hero, Spider-Man, was able to defeat Scorpion," the newsman reported.

As the man was about to move on to the next section of news, the reporter gets a call from his earpiece as he's informed about something urgent. Once the call ended, he faced the camera once more.

"We have urgent news! We have been informed that the police have found the dangerous criminal Aleksei Sytsevich, aka the Rhino."

Parker perked up as the news channel had his full attention. 'Rhino? I haven't seen him in days. I always wondered what happened to him."

"Police officers had found a lead to the villain's whereabouts at an abandoned mining area outside the city," the newsman said. "Though when the officers found him, all they found were pieces of his body."

"What?" Peter uttered in shock by what he was hearing.

"The body parts were found in the cavern being eaten by a group of strange animals. They had managed to retrieve most of the body and through DNA analysis, they have confirmed that this is indeed Aleksei Sytsevich. So it is now confirmed that the Russian known as Rhino is now deceased."

Hearing that was very much surprising for Peter to hear. Rhino is considered one of the most powerful enemies in his gallery. It's hard enough to fight him one on one in a physical fight. So learning about this is truly a surprise for Parker.

"Man, I didn't think there would be anyone who would be powerful to take down Rhino. Much less kill him," Spidey said in himself in discomfort as he was never into the idea of killing his villains as they were still people. "As much as I don't like seeing someone die, there's at least the benefit of having one less villain to deal with."

Sensing a bit of discomfort from his master, Joltik crawled up to Peter's face and cuddled his cheek. Parker laughed at his friend's way of comforting as he patted Joltik on the head. "Thanks, buddy, I needed that," Peter said in gratitude with the spider pokémon giving him a happy face.

"Well, I think I need something to take my mind off this. How about I make us something to eat? I am starting to get hungry," Parker asked his little friend. To which, Joltik jumped in joy.

With that, Peter and Joltik made their way into the kitchen to have themselves something good to eat.

* * *

**_Next Time_ **

**All it takes is one bad day…**

_A young teen in a white hoodie comes up with a kitchen knife in his hand. Having pale skin, black jet hair, black circle eyes, and a red smile on his face._

"Go. To. Sleep!"

**To reduce a man…**

_Coming out of the shadows was a tall man in a purple and green suit with a flower on his chest. With a cane in hand, he looked up with his famous look, green hair, white skin, and a large, red smile on his face._

"Wait till they get a load of me," _he said as he gave out a sadistic yet joyful laugh._

**Into insanity.**

**_Joker(DC) vs Jeff the Killer(Creepypasta)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that's a wrap. Hope you guys enjoyed this vs battle even if it is shorter then my other ones. 
> 
> Discord Server: Symbiote Lair
> 
> Discord Account: Dragon78591#7491
> 
> As always, feel free to either favorite, comment, tell me your thoughts on this, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.


End file.
